Superpowered
by MusicMessenger16
Summary: In New York, monsters and villains begin wreaking havoc on various parts of the city. Chiron, the trainer of former superheroes in the disbanded league 'the Olympians' makes it his mission to make unlikely heroes of teens with extraordinary abilities. Can romance and the pressure of secret identities take it's toll on the up and coming superheroes? Multiple pairings, ex. Percabeth


AU, don't own.

Percy Jackson was not happy; after all the electives, THIS is what he got stuck with? Bull. Someone up there must've hated him, because this was just insanity—"Mr. Jackson! Glad you made it!" The ever so annoyingly cheerful tone woke him up from his descent into some crazy mental rant.

He smiled politely; getting pissed and unleashing his freaky water voodoo shiz, would _not _work for the school board. Or more importantly, his mom. Instead, he nodded mutely, wondering how long it would take for this dude to figure out just how stupid it was, putting him of all people, on the freaking newspaper staff. Did they _want _to fail?

"I'm Mr. Blofis, your English teacher and chief of staff in this place." He gestured friendly towards the printers, writers, editors—basically, the staff in all its geeky glory. Not knowing what to say, he nodded again, running a nervous hand through his unruly black hair.

"We have some of the best up and coming reporters here—speaking of which, Annabeth, come here!" Mr. Blofis called a pretty blond with startling grey eyes up beside him. She looked him up and down, but not in the same way that the giggling cheerleaders did (like they wanted a piece of him) but like she was figuring out who he was, analyzing every embarrassing detail.

"Percy, this is Annabeth, one of my best students! Annabeth, this is Percy, he's new here, I want you to give him a tour, show him the basics so he can figure out which field he wants to go for."

Annabeth didn't look particularly pleased, but nodded at her favourite teacher. Mr. Blofis beamed excitedly "I'm sure you two will get along great!"

Yeah, right, she looks like she wants to murder me for interrupting whatever she does around here, Percy thought grimly.

"There isn't much to look at, so I'll just cut to the chase. Why are you here?" Her bluntness accompanied by her steady glare took him off guard for a few seconds, rendering him to near silence. "Uh…"

Great comeback, I'm sure she'll think you're a regular Einstein, the sarcastic nagging voice in his head said.

"I'm not here to be a reporter or whatever—as you can probably tell, I'm not so good with words." he said honestly, almost earning a smirk from her.

Instead she nodded wryly, "Obviously. Let me guess, no space in the other electives?"

"Obviously." He replied, grinning as he mimicked her tone, earning an eye roll in return.

She led him around the halls and out to the field where the flirty cheerleaders waved and batted their eyelashes at him. Percy couldn't help but blush a little, grinning a little to himself. Annabeth of course, had the opposite reaction, rolling her eyes for the second time in the ten minutes they'd known each other.

"They're all flirts." She informed him coolly.

Percy struggled to catch up with her quick pace, awkwardly speed-walking to be by her side.

"Not so sound obnoxious, but why do I get the feeling that you detest my existence?"

Annabeth stopped walking abruptly, smirking slightly at him. "Not too bad for a guy that's '_not too good with words'"_ she remarked, mimicking his sheepish delivery.

He laughed, "Did you just compliment me?" he mock-gasped.

"Don't push it! Look, it's not personal. It's just—I've been waiting forever to cover a news story that actually has news, and no offence, but you don't seem like you're going to help with that." Annabeth paused, expecting the usual pissed off expression she got when she tried explaining her reasons to newbies.

Much to her surprise, all she got was a knowing grin and "Ah."

Cue light punch to the arm. "Uh-whoa! What was that for?" Percy whined playfully, causing her to laugh unwittingly.

"I practically told you my life-long dream, and all you have to say is 'ah'?" Annabeth managed to scowl at him, though her suddenly sparkling grey eyes gave her away.

"I'll stay out of your way, my girl Friday," he joked. "Classic movie reference, I'm impressed!" She praised her lips quirking up. "Is this the part where I say 'and I'm in love'?" Percy teased, bravely (and cautiously; he didn't want to get his shoulder dislocated) throwing an arm around her shoulders.

She smirked, elbowing him "I had no idea you were a romantic—what happened to staying out of my way, hmm?"

Percy raised his hands in defeat "I will if you finish this tour; I really don't want to have it finished by _her." _He nodded towards a muscular, very _angry _girl that mimed some un-family friendly fingers towards him.

"You went against Clarisse? Dude, she's like the captain of the wrestling team! The last person that fought her—wait, what _did _happen to the last person that fought her?" a nervous, jumpy voice popped up beside the two.

"Percy, this is Grover, the photographer on our staff, Grover this is Percy, he's new."

Grover's eyes got wider than they already were; "Percy…Jackson?"

Percy nodded, wondering briefly if he should have felt freaked out. Annabeth shot him a look that clearly said 'don't-worry-it's-grover.'

"Great! I mean—um, did I hear someone calling me? Coming!" Grover blurted out, running (but nearly tripping) away in a random direction. "Uh…no comment." Percy said awkwardly, frowning a bit.

Annabeth simply shrugged in resignation "Grover's always been kind of, um, socially awkward…" "Percy! Can you come over for a sec.?" Percy ran over to Mr. Blofis, who eyed him and Annabeth carefully.

"So, you and Annabeth are getting along okay?" Percy nodded, shuffling his feet from all the energy inside him. Stupid ADfreakingHD.

"That's…good." Mr. Blofis let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, prompting a curious glance from Percy. "As you can probably tell, she's very independent. Giving new members tours isn't really her thing."

"Right. Doesn't she have a partner or whatever to do it for her?" he asked casually, his green eyes widening as he spotted the same woman he'd been seeing for days. She lurked in the shadows of the bleachers, and looked like she was in desperate need of better skincare. Scowl in place, wrinkly almost leathery-like skin, beady eyes…she looked like a creature from Supernatural or something…

Mr. Blofis' eyes widened "That's a great idea! Annabeth," he motioned for her to come over, to which she complied "Percy just gave me this great idea! You two try being partners for a while, and see how it works!" Despite Percy's shocked expressions and silent protests, (it was so NOT his idea) Mr. Blofis didn't take the hint and cheerfully left the two, oblivious to the predicament.

"It wasn't my idea, I swear!" Percy exclaimed nervously, wincing as he remembered her earlier words. Annabeth sighed, though something inside her nagged at her to give him a chance. There was just something about him she couldn't quite analyze, and she wasn't quite sure whether she liked it or not.

But, she did know how to make him squirm. "Percy," she shot him a serious glare, causing him to visibly gulp "rule number one of reporting, never let yourself get distracted!" With that, Annabeth managed to elegantly glide away with a smirk on her face.

"Wait, what?" Eloquent as ever, Perce, he cursed mentally.

She gave him a tiny smile after the bell rang loudly. "Better get to class, I'm not going to be partners with a delinquent!"

Before he could stop himself, a goofy smile spread across his face. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, Percy thought, as he strode inside his first class; math. Then again, math makes everything worse, he grumbled silently.

Five minutes into the lesson, Percy came to the conclusion that he was going to fail.

"Mr. Jackson! What is the answer to this question?" The sharpness of the woman's tone caught his attention—oh damn. It was the woman in black, the lady-monster-thing. Yup, someone definitely hated him up there.

"Um…X+Y? Y+X? Something to the something power—12?" Percy half-joked, causing laughter to erupt across the classroom.

"Mr. Jackson, come with me." Okay, so she wasn't a joke person.

Closing the door, she led him to a deserted hallway, instantly giving him the creeps. "Please don't be a pedophile—or wait, is that only for like, creepy old guys—" "Shut up!" Percy froze instantly "Yes, sir! I mean—um, m'am?"

She growled angrily, and suddenly, her mouth opened to reveal fangs that looked like they were big enough to eat him with. Her eyes turned red as she lunged at him, leathery wings popping out from behind.

Percy's reflexes kicked in, as he immediately jumped aside, throwing his backpack and all the remains inside of it at her face. For once he was glad he'd never bothered to clean it up, for all the garbage, banana peels, and books he was supposed to read at his last school, came piling on her.

Hissing and humiliated, she charged again, nearly biting his neck for the kill until a voice came to his rescue. "Hey, you! Take this!" Grover pelted random tin cans at her, buying Percy the time he needed to get out of her tight grasp. He smiled as he saw a nearby water fountain; the voodoo weird water power was about to come out full blast.

Percy concentrated hard, willing the water to gush out of the fountain…and on to her body, tightly plastering her wings against her body. Finally, he caught a can from Grover, breaking apart the sharp razor edge and accurately throwing it in the middle of her stomach.

Wounded, she cursed at both of them, "Forget not, Perseus Jackson, for I will be back!" she screeched, eyes flashing, before she flew out of the window.

"The Terminator's a little cliché!" Percy yelled back, while Grover stared at him with admiration.

"Whoa! I had no idea—I mean, I knew you were—but, whoa!"

"Okay. Okay. Did that just happen, or do I need meds for hallucination?!" Percy hysteria snapped back, causing Grover to pat him on the shoulder.

"You're special, man, and you—you're a superhero!" Grover explained enthusiastically, as he quickly led Percy out of the school doors without bothering to clean up the scene.

"And here I was, thinking I was a wizard." Percy retorted sarcastically, slight panic still evident in his voice.

"Okay, you're not a superhero yet, but you were born from one." Grover said, his eyes still shining in excitement. Percy shook his head "That's impossible—my mom's a sweet shop owner, so unless she's secretly 'candy woman' during the middle of the night…"

"Not your mom. Your dad."

Percy bristled, avoiding Grover's searching eyes. "Oh." Sensing Percy's lack of enthusiasm, he changed the subject.

"It'll be clearer once we get there." "Where's 'there' exactly?"

Grover grinned happily, pointing to air. Percy blinked, wondering if he was crazy. "Grover, there's nothing there." "No, Perce, look _closer." _

He gasped, as he saw the large, glassy building that had some sort of protective force field surrounding it. "Wha—what is this place?"

Grover smiled widely "Welcome to League watchtower."

A.N Mkay that was pretty slow, but it was just the introductory chapter, I promise the other chapters will be more exciting.

What pairings do you guys want? Thalico? NicoxRachel?


End file.
